


The Day After Wednesday

by Marsinyellow



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Kyle Centric, introspective fic, kyle had no friends :(, no real plot, pre-expulsion, reflection on kyle's life at milkweed adacemy, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsinyellow/pseuds/Marsinyellow
Summary: A reflection about Kyle's life after his 11th birthday.
Relationships: None sorry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Day After Wednesday

“Oh, sorry Kyle the constipater, I didn’t realise it was your birthday,” Sigmund said, quite obviously not sorry. “I just really wanted to dazzle this Wednesday, you know?”  
Kyle had gotten used to it by now, the jeering, the mockery. He even suspected on Tuesday that Sigmund the stinker would pull a stunt.  
“Oh well, no one would have gone to your party anyway, so no harm.” Sigmund was eyeballing Kyle as he proclaimed this.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Kyle felt like crying. Sigmund always had to one up him in one way or another; his family was richer and could hire the moon for a simple Wednesday parlay. Unlike Kyle who scraped together enough money just to throw a simple shindig in the park outside of MilkWeed. Sigmund had all the other children wrapped around his finger. Despite knowing that, Kyle had kept his hopes up, and invited all of his school-yard chums. 

Not one person came.

God, children could be so cruel. And especially to someone as amazing as Kyle the conjurer. The (self-acclaimed) most powerful pre-teen wizard! 

And Kyle was a powerful wizard; ask any teacher from his primary years who he tortured daily, summing fires, rats and other rodents to terrify them.

Compare that to now, Sigmund is always summoning bats to terrorise Kyle (who is deathly afraid) whilst the other children point and laugh. If Kyle were a bit less dim he may have seen the irony.

However, as the years go by other children catch up and what once was impressive suddenly isn’t. Despite being below average now, Kyle had managed to keep his ego, believing himself destined for something greater than the world he currently was in. 

And he always told himself that. One day the other children would see his power. He doesn't need to partake in their school yard rituals of Wizard Tag, or broomstick hopscotch. No, life would pay him out in another way. Kyle didn't need friends. That was 100% his choice and NOT cause the other children didn’t like to be around him. Nope. 

So, he sat in the library during lunch breaks to study, sitting as far away from the window that faces the playground. He found that he stares out that window instead of doing any work. This did NOT have to do with any jealousy. Kyle just, well, he was better than it, alright? He didn't even like to play, understand? He liked reading. He liked studying. He liked becoming more and more powerful.

Although it definitely wasn’t working out. Kyle told himself it would eventually.

It didn’t help that Professor Flan, one of his teachers, was always berating him for not trying in his studies (despite the fact he most certainly was). He would try and show Professor Flan that he was trying, but no matter what that old coot wouldn’t hear it.

“You should work as hard as Sigmund,” “He spends his free time training,” “He passes every test with flying colours” blah blah blah. Pish Posh. Kyle knew he worked harder for his C- than Sigmund worked for his A+.

If he heard Professor Flan said one more thing to compare him to Sigmund, he would turn that man into a Spanish dessert, damned be the consequences. The old fool may even be tasty.

Nevertheless, Kyle would abide his time at Milkweed. Being a wizard is all he has after all. He wouldn’t know what to do if something suddenly changed about that situation. He had naught another place to stay other than the dingy dorm rooms, no other clothes to wear than the school issued striped pullovers, and most importantly he’d have no purpose.

Milkweed was Kyle’s life, and that certainly wouldn’t change any time soon. 

And, for now, Kyle had a retort for Sigmund that would own the German idiot.  
“You know very well it’s Kyle the CONJURER.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it lol I'm still not the best writer but I hope you enjoyed this fic :)


End file.
